What If
by wolfprincess16
Summary: It's been quite sometime since Pitch has returned. Jaime still believes in the guardians and can see them whenever they come by, even in his old age. Now, news of Pitch's return has spread to those who helped in the final battle and Jaime thinks he might know someone who can help the guardians, more than he and his friends could anyway. Jack/Oc. (A/U: GOING TO BE DELETED)
1. Re-written

_**Wolfie: Okay. I'm sorry for those who read this story before I rewrote it. But I just finished watching the movie (So glad I saw it btw x3) and I now know that I definetly needed to change some things. So please forgive me, if you don't like where the story's going, then you can unfollow it... but, I'm making some changes..sorry T^T **_

_**READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE AFTER THIS, IT'S IMPORTANT! PLEASE!**_

* * *

**_Chapter 1: In With The Old and The New_**

"Is there anything else I can get you?"

"No, I'm fine." Jaime smiled weakly, slightly nodding his head as if he was dozing off. He looked at his grandchild and smiled more. She had grown-up from the measly 4-year old that always asked him to tell her stories of the Guardians. He hoped she still believed in them like he did. No, he didn't _just _believe in them, he'd seen them. Heard them, talked to them. He _knew _they were real, just like the rest of his friends did, who were also in the same Nursing Home he was.

When he had his daughter, he wanted her to believe in them. He imagined her meeting them and having a huge, perfect smile on her round face. Gleaming with excitement like he had years before her time. But, she never believed in them. She was a more realistic person and didn't like hearing about his stories of the Guardians. As a matter-of-fact, she hated them and thought he was going crazy for believing. So, she dumped him in a Nursing Home without even so much as a glance his way.

His smile faltered.

It broke his heart when every Christmas night, he'd be able to enjoy North's presence, having snowball fights with him when he was a teen, or just sitting down and talking when he became a man. But all those moments that he enjoyed, she never got to share with him because she didn't believe. In anything.

Ever.

But when she'd had a daughter all her own, he was surprised and filled with happiness that she actually did believe. His granddaughter believed his stories when she was younger, she always wanted to hear more of his times he spent with the Guardians. She used to sometimes _beg _to hear them, which always brightened his day so much more. But as she got older, she started to stop asking him to tell her stories of them, as to where she rarely asked him now. Only asking him when she was deeply troubled or just plain bored. Yes, he missed the times when she was small and would sit on his lap, falling asleep in his arms whenever he was finishing up his stories, or flashbacks so to say. But, if she _still _believed in them, then that's all that matters to him.

"Okay Grandpa, I have to go now, but if you need _anything _please call me."

"I know, don't worry about me Avery. I will be fine, you just take care of yourself." He said, still holding his warm smile. She kissed his forehead and grabbed her coat, shoes, and everything else she set down when she came in. She put on a beige hat on top of her brown hair and her bright green eyes still showed that curiosity he had always noticed in them.

"Love you Grandpa."

"Love you to." Then, she left. She was going to be his last _human_ visitor on this fine Christmas Eve. Oh, yes. He was going to have more, not that anyone else would be able to see them though.

* * *

"Everyone loves the sleigh!" North shouted happily as he hopped in the front seat of the magical vehicle. He gripped the ropes with anticipation and was technically bouncing in his seat. "Ready?!" He asked his Yeti helpers as they walked all around his path. Even when some of them said 'no' in their strange language that only he understood, he still took off, soaring the sky, energy rushig through his veins.

He threw a snowglobe in the air and shouted, "TO THE TOWN OF BURGESS!", before he entered and immediately arrived in his wanted destination. He laughed warmly as he dropped into each and every child's chimneys, delivering presents of all sorts to each and every single kid. He finally stopped his sleigh on the roof of a Nursing Home and jumped out of his sleigh. Before he could even take a step, he saw something far off that ran a shiver down his spine. He squinted his eyes so he could see it better, hoping his eyes were deceiving him. He rubbed them twice, pinched himself, smacked his face, and etc. But nothing could wipe away the sight that had already passed his view.

A horse. A horse made of black sand...a _fearling. _

He ran back to his sleigh and immediately slid in, alerting his reindeers and giving them the signal to take off. "I'm sorry my friend, but there are more important matters this time." He muttered to himself, mentally apologizing to Jaime, who was going to be his last visitor in that town. He tried to deliver the rest of his gifts, keeping the promise he made to all of the children in the entire world, but his heart was still filled with worry and he slowed with each stop.

After getting the warning from the Sandman that kids were starting to wake up, he rushed to finish his deliveries. Making sure to leave just the right gift for just the right child before they woke. Afterwards he returned to his home, at the North Pole.

_'Could he really be back?! Of course he is, Pitch Black always comes back. Are children starting to believe in him again? Did we not get rid of him last time? I was hoping he'd stay away from here for awhile. Ugh, why?! WHY?! Why must he **always **complicate things, always getting under skin of each Guardian and technically living on our nerves! Why won't he just quit it already?!' _North sighed as he ran a hand down his face, pelting a snowglobe in the air and shooting through the portal. _'I have to alert the Guardians.' _

Once the sleigh was in the hands of the Yetis, he speed-walked out of it and headed to the main room. "He's back." He said simply to the Yetis that were following him.

"Argh, marn uff gunten lar?!" One of them hollered.

"Yes, yes I know-"

"ARRRRRGH MINYK OOPNA CARSHUWA!?" Phil screamed, holding his head between his hands as he entered a little panic attack.

"Phil, please. Calm-"

"FEDRUAN MUSHNEK GARZEN DUA-"

"PHIL?!" He glared at his companion, the Yeti instantly pausing. "Calm. Down." Phil nodded his head and continued to follow his old-time friend and boss.

They had finally reached the room and North waltzed over to the blue lever. He took a deep breathe before turning and pushing it down, sending out a signal to the others. _'He's finally returned...'_

* * *

"What?!" Bunnymund screeched, his ears standing alert and tall on his head, twitching with even the slightest sound. "Did I hear you right?! _Pitch _is back?" He growled, saying the Nightmare King's name with distaste.

"With those huge ears, I'm pretty sure you heard better than the rest of us."

"Jack, this is serious! Shut up!" He snarled at the young Guardian.

"Yes, Pitch Black has returned. I saw him-" North started, but was interrupted.

"Wait...you _saw _him?!" Bunny asked. "Please don't let this be like last time when you just saw his _shadow_!"

"Well...actually, I saw one of his Fearlings. It was running on a rooftop, probably to go back to it's master." The Guardians grew quiet, letting what North said sink in.

Pitch Black was back. Returning to strike fear into the hearts of children once again. Their children. Innocent children that wouldn't even be expecting a thing. It was much easier when Jaime had helped. Gathering his friends and destroying the fearlings, believing in them all again, and not believing in Pitch anymore. But their time has gone. Some of his friends were passed now, and the rest of them were too old, barely able to even walk outside on _warm _day.

It was all on the new generation now.

The grandkids of Jaime's friends. The new innocent ones, some oblivious to the battle that happened years ago. And fortunately, they were told about the Guardians. The stories of them, adventures that they went on with their grandparents, which still kept them believing. But with Pitch back, what would happen now? Another battle? Is this one going to be harder than the last? Will they have to always fight off Pitch, would they never be able to actually stop the ever-lasting battle?

Sandy looked toward the floor, a pout coming to his golden lips. But out of the corner of his eyes, he could see a path of light shining through the big space on North's ceiling. He looked up and saw that MiM was trying to get their attention. His face brightened, glad that their greatest friend was coming to aid them.

"...!" He furrowed his eyebrows. Darn, he forgot he couldn't talk. He tried almost everything he could to get the solemn Guardians' attention.

_'This happens all the time!' _He thought, remembering that this happened last time he tried to tell them of MiM's light. He sighed and floated towards North. He then did the unthinkable...he yanked on North's beard.

"OWWW!" He cried as his beard was pulled, immediately sending shocks of pain down his spine. "San-"

The Sandman interrupted him by pointing upwards and towards the moon. North glared and looked in the same direction of Sandy's petite fingers. His eyes widened with glee once it's light path directed on the huge globe in the middle of the room. "Awww, Sandy, why didn't you just tell me?"

Sandy glared at him before the Guardians surrounded a circle with the different seasons on each side. The light moved onto the circle and a crystal lifted up from underneath the passage. "Manny thinks we need help." North shrugged, using the nickname he had given his friend.

"Really?! Again? Are we always going to need help when Pitch shows up?" Bunnymund asked, glaring at the crystal.

In had grown fond of Jack. He felt as if the young Guardian was _almost _like a younger brother to the him. A selffish, rude, sarcastic, arrogant younger brother who got under your skin every chance he got.

"Let's hope that with this help, we might be able to finally stop Pitch from ever coming back..._ever_." North replied, putting a comforting hand on the Easter Bunny's furry shoulder. Soon, the crystal glowed and revealed a light, transforming itself to reveal it's newest Guardian.

_'I wonder who it is...' _Tooth thought.

_'Anyone but the groundhog.'_

_'Hmmm, does this mean Pitch has grown stronger?' _North thought.

_'Please not a Summer spirirt...they'll kill me!' _Jack thought.

_'Zzzzzzzz...'_

"Sandy, wake up!" North shouted from the other side of te crystal. The Sandman gently fluttered his eyes open and looked towards the crystal, showing as much excitement as he could muster through his sleepy eyes.

When the crystal finished transforming, it made a figure with long hair and a soft face. The figure wore tights underneath a skirt that almost reached to her knees, a zipu-up jacket. She looked human...

"A girl?" Jack asked, just as confused as the others.

"A _human _girl. How is she gonn-"

"If Manny says she'll help us, then she'll help us. Maybe, she is a Guardian after all, but just _looks _human. Almost like how Jack _might _be able to pass of as a teenager and I _will _be able to pass of as an old man." North explained with a smile.

"...An old man with tattoos of the words 'Naughty and Nice' on his arms?" Jack said sarcastically.

"Yes, a...stylish and _cool _old man!" North grinned.

"Oh brother." Bunnymund sighed.

* * *

"Mom, I went to visit Grandpa today! You should really come with me next time, he-" Avery started, but was interrupted by her mother.

"Stop speding so much time with that man." She'd expected her mother not wanting to hear about it, but she wasn't ready for her mom's response.

"...What?" She had just left the Nursing Home and loved to tell her parents' about her experiences with Grandpa Jaime. But she couldn't understand why her mother barely ever visited him. That _was _her father after all, who wouldn't want o go visit their own dad? She wouldn't even invite him to any of the holidays we celebrated as a family with Avery's aunts and uncles and cousins. She didn't _ever _invite Granddad and Avery was the one who always brought him a present on Christmas, cooked him dinner on Thanksgiving, and etc. Sometimes, she felt like she loved Grandpa...more than her mother did...

"I said, stop spending time with your Grandfather. He's old and going crazy. Heck, he still believes in Santa Claus, the Easter Bunny, the Tooth Fairy, the Sandman, and Jack Frost for crying out loud! Stay away from him before he puts those crazy ideas into your head."

"...A-are you asking me, to stay away from your own father? My grandpa?! Wh-"

"He's not my father anymore." Her mother said gravely. Avery's eyes widened and she covered her mouth, silencing her gasp.

"YOUR DISOWNING HIM NOW?!" She yelled, furious with her mom.

"Don't yell at me young la-"

"WHAT TYPE OF PERSON DISOWNS THEIR OWN FATHER?! YOU ARE HIS DAUGHTER, YOU CAN'T EVER _STOP _BEING HIS DAUGHTER! HE RAISED YOU, TAUGHT YOU ALMOST EVERYTHING YOU KNOW, HELPED YOU GROW AND LEARN! HE'S THE ONE WHO TUCKED YOU IN AT NIGHT AND TOLD YOU BEDTIME STORIES! HE'S THE ONE WHO DROVE YOU TO SCHOOL, WHO BOUGHT YOU ALMOST EVERY GIFT FOR YOU ON YOUR BIRTHDAY! HE'S THE ONE WHO RAISED YOU WHEN YOUR MOM DIED WHEN YOU WERE JUST 10 YEARS OLD AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY HIM!? YOU'RE CLAIMING TO NOT BE HIS DAUGHTER?!" Avery shouted, letting her emotions get the best of her.

_'...What type of person...would say that...?' _

"Avery..." Her mother looked at her with wide eyes. "Don't you EVER speak to me in that tone of voice! EVER! I am your mother and-"

"And he is your father." She growled through clenched teeth. "How could you? What type of person would say those things about their own father...? What's _wrong _with you? Granpa-" But she didn't finish her sentence before her mother's own hand connected to her cheek. Avery's face thrashed to the side from the impact of slap. Her brown bangs covering over her green eyes.

She heard her mom gasp. "Oh Avery! I'm so sorry, oh please! Oh my goodness, Avery?! Honey-" She ran out of the house, not even bothering to change coats because her zip-up jacket definetly wasn't going to keep her warm throughout the freezing weather. But she didn't care, she ran and ran. Tears flowing down her eyes and heart beating so fast she thought it might explode.

_'Why...?' _She thought, as she ran to the only place she could think of.

* * *

"He's what?!" Jaime croaked, coughing a little bit after his outburst. "Pitch...?!"

"Yeah, and we're hoping that this time he'll stay away...forever." Jack sighed, looking at the floor.

"Wow...what are you guys gonna do? I was hoping that we scared him off a long time ago. I thought the children of this generation didn't believe in him. I thought-"

"It was only you and your friends that helped us, mate. Remember that, there were millions of other kids who grew up just like you and told their children of Pitch." Bunnymund snarled. The Guardians had decided to tell Jaime of Pitch's return and had just arrived 20 minutes ago. Bunnymund was leaning against a wall, Jack sitting down in a chair, North was sitting in another chair beside him, Tooth was floating sadly, and Sandy was standing. Jaime, as usual, was sitting up in his bed, trying to take in what they said.

Jack looked at him with sad eyes. _'He's getting so old...I remember when he was just 10 years old...and now he's almost 83...He's not a kid anymore, but he still believes.' _He thought, as he watched the only human he's ever been closed to since he first became a Guardian.

"What are we gonna do...?" Tooth spoke finally, sounding tired. Tired of having to deal with Pitch after all these years.

"The same thing we always d-"

"And that doesn't exactly stop him." Jack interrupted North. North stood up with a sigh and rubbed his temples. How could they stop Pitch this time?! How would they do it differently?! Everytime they stop him, he _always _comes back! When is ever going to quit?!

Suddenly, the door pounded open, slamming against the white walls of Jaime's room. "Grandpa!" Avery cried before her eyes got wide and she stopped herself. She lifted her hands to her mouth and took a step back, looking at the Guardians infront of her that stared back with curiosity. She looked at Jaime with questioning eyes. "G-grandpa...?"

"Can she see us?" Tooth asked, wondering how a teen could see them. Usually little kids would only see them. Crazy seniors now and then, but a teenager? They usually were rare.

Avery looked at them deeply. "Big ears...boomerang...eggs..." She muttered to herself, describing Bunnymund. "Wings...pretty colors..." Tooth. "Golden sand...floating...silent.." Sandy. "White hair...blue eyes...huge stick..." Jack. "And long beard...red suit..." North.

"She can definetly see us." Jack said, staring at her like the rest of them.

"Avery..." Jaime said softly, wondering what his grandchild would do, but extremely happy that she could see them, which meant she still believed in them.

"C-can I see your a-arms?" She asked North, slightly pointing. She remembered how Jaime had described them to her, the tattoos. That would give her confirmation that these were no other than... the Guardians.

"Sure." North lifted up his sleeve and just like she expected, on both arms were the tattoos of the 'Naughty and Nice' on both arm. Her jaw dropped and her arms fell limp. She felt her head growing light-headed before she fainted, crashing to the floor with a thud.

"Well...that went...well." Jack said.

* * *

_**Wolfie: Okay, this is how I re-wrote it. For those that already read my first one, please comment me saying which one you like the better: this one, or my first one. Whichever one you like better, I'll keep posting from there and continue to write chapters for. I still have the 1st one, just tell me which one you liked better. **_

_**Okay, Thank You! **_

_***REVIEW + FAVORITE + FOLLOW = MORE CHAPTERS***_


	2. Green Smoke and Flashbacks

_**Wolfie: I do not own any of these characters besides my Ocs, or any movies that were said in this chapter! Also, if you didn't know I REWROTE THE 1ST CHAPTER! So those that are like "What? What happened to Kimiko?" If you like that version better, tell me. But if not...bone appetite! :D**_

* * *

**_Chapter 2:__ Green Smoke and Flashbacks_**

"Anyway-"

"We can't just leave her like that!" Jack glared, interrupting Bunnymund who was rudely ignoring Avery's limp body.

"Well, what should we do with her then, Frostie?" He glared back, getting in the Winter Spirit's face. They stood glaring at each other, rude insults flooding their minds.

"...Just lay her on my couch..." Jaime sighed, pointing to the tan couch on the side of the wall.

"Oh...I didn't even see that." Tooth said, titling her head to the side in a little confusion. North had to be the one who carried Avery to the couch, because the younger male Guardians were having a strange glare off in the middle of the room. He layed her carefully on the couch, setting her head on and armrest, her arm swinging off the side of it. Suddenly, Jaime's eyes brightened as he stared at his grandchild.

_.::FLASHBACK::._

_"Grandpa, Grandpa!" A 5-year old Avery yelled as she ran around Jaime's old house. She ran downstairs to the living room from the guest room she usually stayed in during the Summer. Her mom had just dropped her off, instead of staying or atleast saying 'hi' to Jaime, she used the excuse that she was going to be late for work and technically shoved her daughter out of a moving car!_

_"Yes pumpkin?" He asked warmly, turning his head from the TV to look towards the stairs at his tiny granddaughter. She was technically bouncing on the 4th step, her brown pigtails swaying wildly. _

_"Look what I can do! Look, LOOOOOOOKKKKK!" As a child, some people would say she was quite annoying, but it's whatever. _

_His eyes widened as he watched her form a Chipmunk made out of green smoke, matching the color of her eyes, out of thin air. She giggled as she felt it nibble on her thumb, tickling her and sending shivers down her spine. Jaime's jaw dropped and his eyes nearly popped out of his head. "Y-y-y-y-y-y..." He stuttered, not knowing what to really say. _

_"Do you like it?" She asked with hopefuly eyes, wanting to make her Grandfather happy. "I remember you said that you liked the Easter Bunny, so...here ya' go!" She smiled as she made a bunny form this time, she lifted her wrists forward and the bunny ran towards Jaime, flying around his head and lying gently in his hair._

_He could feel the bunny on his head. Nibbling on his hair as if it were a carrot. As if it were food. He'd probably get a few bald spots, but he didn't care, he was in awe as how **real **it felt. His grandchild..just made a bunny...out of thin air..._

_"W-when did you learn you could do that?" He asked, amazed completely. _

_"Just now in my room. But the last thing I remember was waking up on the floor...and the moon...oh, it was HUGE! And so bright, grandpa you-"_

_But he stopped listening. The moon? What did the moon have to do with anything? Why did his granddaughter develop this abiltity? This gift? Should she embrace it, or is it a bad sign...?_

_"No...she should embrace it...she's got it now, she might as well learn how to use it..." He muttered to himself as he watched Avery rant on about the moon and it's brightness. _

_And that's what he did. He tried his best to teach her how to use her ability while she was staying with him each Summer. _

_.::FLASHBACK OVER::._

"I HAVE AN IDEA!" Jaime shouted happily, eyes as wide as saucers. Everyone turned to him, surprised by his sudden outburst. "Sorry... but I think I know someone who can help you." He said, smirking and looking at all of their confused faces.

"Who?" North asked urgently, wanting to hear who Jaime thought could help them defeat Pitch, the Boogeyman. Jaime nodded his head over to the unconcious girl on the couch and everyone followed his gaze.

"What?! Mate, she fainted just by looking at _us,_ the good guys.How will she help if she's gonna have to look and fight _Pitch_?" Bunnymund asked, as pessimistic as ever.

"How would she be able to help us?" Tooth asked curiously. Jaime's smirk widened until it was a grin.

"I think she's a Guardian."

* * *

"Hmmm..." Avery groaned as she squeezed her eyes shut tighter.

_'That was the strangest dream ever...I dreamt of the Guardians in Grandpa Jaime's room. Ha, like that'll ever happen! Yes, it would be cool, but what are the odds of them going there?' _She thought, turing her body so she was more comfortable.

"Avery, honey. Wake up." She heard Jaime say softly from his bed. She assumed that she probably just fell asleep on one of her visits again.

_'No, it wasn't a visit. It was an act of your instincts.' _Her subconcious told her.

_'Oh yeah...because mother...hit me...she slapped me...' _She thought sadly. Her face became soft and she just wanted to sleep again, to get rid of the real world for a little while. Maybe this time she'd dream of the Guardians again. Hopefully, she'd dream of Tooth and the mute Sandman, of North and Bunnymund, and...Jack Frost.

Surprisingly out of those five, he was her favorite. In the stories Jaime used to tell her, he seemed brave, fun, and very...sarcastic. The way Grandpa described him, he looked almost close to her age, which was 16 years old. She always dreamt of meeting him, mainly because Winter happened to be her favorite season.

A part of why Winter was her favorite season was that the most beautiful animals came out during that time of year. White Hares, wolves, adorable polar bears (even though they always come out in Antartica), and the Snowy Owls. She loved animals, she wanted to work with them as soon as she turned 20 years old.

But, anyway, Jack Frost was her absolute favorite Guardian. She adored him, she always loved the stories that Jaime told her about him. To her, he was _amazing_. North came in second because she thought of him more as a playful father figure. And Bunnymund as a daring brother, Tooth as a gentle sister, and the Sandman as an adorable little brother. She loved them all, like one really weird family.

"Avery wake up. It's important." Jaime said, more firm than last time. She sighed softly.

_'I guess that dream's over and done with.' _She sat up and yawned, covering her mouth and opened her eyes sleepily.

"Yes Granddad?" She asked. She looked around the room and noticed that the Guardians weren't in it, like her dream. She frowned slightly, a little part of her was hoping it was more that just a dream.

"Do you remember...what I used to teach you...?" He asked her, trying to carefully pick and choose his words. She blinked.

"You taught me alot of things, Granddad."

"No. I mean about your...ability." He said slowly, looking into her eyes with a soft gaze.

"Wha...? What're you talking about?"

"The animals, Avery. The animals. The bunny you made me, the chipmunk that nibbled on your finger. The animals _you _made." He said, his eyes full of concern that she had lost her ability or forgotten about it completely.

Her eyes widened as memories rushed into her head. They had been locked away long ago, when one Winter she had shown her mom her ability. Her mother had told her to never do it again and she had obeyed.

She grasped her head as they came back, rushing in too fast, giving her a headache. There were too many of them. Her playing with a random lion made of green smoke. Feeding a green zebra. Flying on a large green American Eagle. Now she had a migraine. There were too much, too many, they were coming in too fast. She wasn't ready for them. She released a shriek from her lips as she she fell to her knees on the marble floor, grasping her hair.

_.::FLASHBACK TIME::._

_"Mom look!" a 10-year old Avery said happily, showing her mother her almost mastered ability for the first time. She created a monkey out of smoke, letting it climb on the walls, eating some of the bananas from the fridge and go through her hair, probably looking for bugs to eat, but Avery always kept her hair clean. _

_"AVERY?!" Her mother shouted, running towards her. Avery's eyes widened and the smoke immediately disappeared from her worry. Didn't her mother like it? Why didn't she enjoy her animals like Grandpa Jaime did? "Oh my goodness! My baby! My poor poor baby! Why?!" Her mother kneeled and wrapped her arms around her daughter, squeezing her tightly. She could feel a warm wetness on her shoulder._

_"Mother...? You didn't like it?" She asked softly, sad that she failed to make her mom happy for the first time in a long time. Her mother looked into her eyes with anger and disappointment. _

_"Don't you EVER do that! You hear me?! Don't you ever do that, EVER AGAIN!?" Avery jumped away from her mother, alarmed from her outburst. Her mom stood up and walked over to her slowly, hot, angry tears running down her face as she glared at her child._

_"But w-why?" She asked, sliding down to the floor and putting her knees up to her chest. Why was mom acting this way? What was so bad about her animals?! Grandpa loved them, why didn't mother?_

_"Because it makes me sad and when I get sad, I **die**. Is that what you want?! FOR ME TO DIE?! IS IT-"_

_"NOO, NOOO! PLEASE DON'T, I LOVE YOU MOM! I LOVE YOU, DON'T SAY THAT!" Avery cried as tears ran down her face from thinking of her mother's death. _

_"Then don't ever do that again, ok?" _

_"O-ok..." She sniffled furiously as she tried to hold off her tears. _

_"Good, I love you Avery." Her mother said with a wicked grin that didn't rub Avery too well. She ignored the eerie feeling and hugged her mom back. _

_"I l-love you to mother."_

_.::FLASHBACK OVER::._

* * *

"...So..."

"Shut up, you walking slushie."

"Whatever, Easter Kangaroo!"

"I'm a bunny!"

"Stop arguing!"

"He started it-"

"I don't care who started it, as long as it stops now." North said with authority. Bunnymung and Jack glared at each other, before listening to the 'leader' of the group's orders and silencing themselves. North sighed.

_'How do I put up with them?' _He thought as he rolled his eyes.

"It stinks here." Tooth said, grabbing her nose and Sandy nodded, agreeing.

"What did you expect? It's a bathroom, mate. It's not suppose sweet and cute." Bunnmung said, his nose twitching. The smell affected him the most since he had the sharpest nose in the group. He could smell things over 10 miles away. And with the toilet being so _close, _it hit him smack in the face. But, he wouldn't be a sissy and cover his nose. Especially infront of Jack, he'd never be able to live it down. The little punk would make fun of him for it, forever.

"It smells like...old person fart in here." Jack grimaced. He wanted to cover his nose to, but with Bunnymund there, he'd never be able to live it down. The big ball of fur would make fun of him for it, forever.

"Can't handle it?" Bunnymung smirked.

"Of course I can, cotton-tail. But I know with your weak nose that-"

"My nose is _not _weak, mate. Tru-"

"Yeah whatev-"

"For being in here for only 3 minutes, those two make it feel like we've been in here for days." North sighed again. He looked through the bathroom door window and saw Jaime reaching out his hand to an awake and...very-much-in-pain Avery on her knees. His eyes widened, he was about to run out the door and try to help her, but that's when...

The smoke came.

* * *

"Avery!? Avery?!" Jaime called out to her, worry taking over his face. "Avery?!" But his eyes widened with awe as millions of animals filled his room, all made out of smoke. Birds, horses, cats, fish, mice, you name it, and they were in his room. He turned to Avery and saw that she was looking at all the animals to.

"I remember...I remember!" She shouted happily, unkowingly catching the attention of all the Guardians in the bathroom. She tried to interact with each and every creatue, excited that she had broken down the walls that covered up her memories of her ability. She touched their fur, their wings, heared them roar and squawk. She ran to Jaime and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I REMEMBER!" She sang. Jaime smiled brightly, wider than he had in a long time and hugged her back.

"I'm glad. Now Avery...there's alot we have to tell you. With these abilitles comes great-"

"Responsibility. Yes, we've all seen _Spider Man ,_Grandpa." She rolled her eyes. Jaime chuckled lightly.

"But seriously, you have a duty now. And I think it'd be better if it came from people with more experience." Jaime said, his face unusually serious.

"What're you talking about?" She asked, her eyes brows furrowed. He looked towards the bathroom door and motioned for the Guardians to come out. North first, then Tooth, then Sandy, Bunnymund and finally Jack.

Her eyes widened. _'It wasn't a dream!? I actually did see them?! They're real!' _She thought as a bright smile came to her face. She ran to North and hugged him. Hugged him tightly, afraid that he'd slip away any moment. "You _are _real!"

"Of course we are!" North smiled, talking with his thick foreign accent. She looked up at him and then back at them all. Tooth looked like she was restraining herself from something.

_'What's wrong with her?' _Avery asked.

_'Don't check her teeth Tooth...Don't check...her...**teeth...'** _The Tooth Fairy thought, trying incredibly hard not to rip open the teen's mouth and look at her pearly whites.

Avery then looked at Bunnymund. "The Easter Bunny!" She said happily. He cracked a smile, he liked her already, but he didn't really understand then looked down at the Sandman and squatted. "You're so cute!" She looked at him with big eyes. "You're adorable!" She cooed as she looked at him dreamily. He blushed and smiled shyly. Then, she looked to the last Guardian. Her jaw dropped slightly, the smile gone from her face. "Jack Frost..." She said, almost a whisper.

"Hi." He said simply, smirking and just glad that she could still see him. She walked up to him slowly, noticing that he was a few inches taller than her.

Everything Jaime told her...His white hair, blue eyes, pale skin. The clothes he wore, blue hoodie, brown pants, no shoes...they all were true. Right here infront of her. Her favorite Guardian who created her favorite season. She wrapped her arms around his neck quickly and hugged him like how she hugged North, just a bit more tighter. Jack's eyes widened with surprise and a dark blush rose to his cheeks. He slowly wrapped his arms around her waist, enjoying the hug as much as she was.

"Finally...we meet." She said against his shoulder, sounding muffled. But he heard her perfectly, for she was right next to his ear.

* * *

_**Wolfie: uh..hellow readers!**_

_**Avery: HI! :D**_

_**Jaime: Somone's happy.**_

_**Avery: I finally got to meet Jack Frost! Grandpa, he's my favorite Guardian ever!**_

_**Jack: Well thank you. *smirk***_

_**Tooth: *stares at him dreamily.***_

_**Bunnymund: *staring at Avery with narrowed eyes***_

_**Avery:...uh is there a problem? .**_

**_*REVIEW + FOLLLOW + FAVORITE = MORE CHAPTERS!*_**


	3. Questioning

_**Wolfie: Okay, I got a LOT of favorites and follows and more reviews! So, I've already written the 3rd chapter. ^_^**_

_**Avery: So, what's gonna happen this time?**_

_**Wolfie: Read and find out.. :3**_

_**Jack: Reading takes too much time. :/**_

_**Wolfie: You've been around for more than 300 years and reading a book is a long time for you?!**_

_**Jack: Yep.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 3:**__** Questioning**_

"Okay, so what do you want to explain to me?" Avery asked. She was sitting at the end of Jaime's bed, watching the lead Guardian as he paced back and forth, glancing occasionally at her. Their gazes were a little uncomfortable because they _all _were just staring at her.

"You think she's the new Guardian? Like what MiM showed us?" Tooth asked softly, loud enough for the team to hear her, but not for the humans.

"She's wearing the same clothes as the figure." Bunny said, scratching his long ear, remembering what the crystal had formed back at Santa's workshop. They all stared at her again. Comparing her clothes and and facial features to the crystal. They compared every sinlge mark, from the color of her jacket to the locks of hair on her head. She blushed slightly of embarrasement.

"Can you do it again?" North asked, stopping his pacing to settle infront of the girl. Avery sighed deeply and held out both of her hands, she rested her elbows on her legs and sat Indian-Style on Jaime's bed. With her palms turned up, she closed her eyes and summoned an animal to their room.

"Oh my..." Tooth sighed. Avery opened her eyes and saw that she had summoned a green-smoked Grizzly Bear to the room. It went around, sniffing everything and looking curiously with it's black eyes. It went around Bunny and started to sniff his butt.

"Ah!" He scurried away from the beast, covering his tail. "Hey, watch it!" The Pooka glared at the Grizzly, challenging him with his eyes. The bear growled back and dashed towards Bunnymund. His eyes widened and he started to hop around the room, bouncing off of the walls. But the Grizzly was chasing him no matter what, somewhat gaining speed.

"Stop it!" Avery shouted. Suddenly, the bear froze. It's mouth was wide, sharp teeth inches away from eating Bunnymund's round tail. Bunny jumped away from the unmoving bear. "Uh...keep on going...?" The bear started to then chase Bunny again.

"HEY!?" He called out, trying to save his tail again. The chuckles from everyone else in the room could be heard from miles away. The game continued for almost 30 mintues, with Avery saying stop and go as the bear chased Bunnymund more and more. She finally called off and the bear and summoned it away when she was technically grabbing her stomach in laughter.

The Easter Bunny stomped over to Avery until he was technically in her face. "You think that's funny?' He glared down at her.

"No...That was hilarious!" She laughed again, this time at his expression. He bared his teeth in intimidation, angry at her for laughing at him in his face. But when she looked up at him with happy eyes, his face softened. He glared down at the floor and stepped away, finding the floor more interesting than showing his face.

_'He just let her get away with laughing at him...HE NEVER LETS ME DO THAT?!' _Jack thought in shock. North looked towards the Pooka with a raised eyebrow.

"North...can I talk to you...outside." Bunny said lowly, but sounding almost angry at himself. North nodded silently and the two nodded and stood outside of the door.

"Well that was fun." Avery smiled and crossed her arms over her chest, smiling at herself.

"Thank you. You just made my day." Jack said, smiling also. Glad that Bunnymund had gotten chased by the bear.

"So when'd you learn you could do that?" Tooth asked, smiling politely. And so, Avery went on telling the story of how Jaime had helped her master her ability.

* * *

"So, what would you like to talk to me about?" North asked. Bunnymund leaned against the wall next to the door. Nurses and Seniors walked by casually, most not even seeing the two strange visitors.

"Well, I was just extremely mad at Avery, mate, and I almost wanted to pull her hair out. Like how I feel about Jack sometimes. But when she looked up at me...something changed. I couldn't stay mad at her. I thought you might know why I felt like that."

"Do you have a crush on-"

"EWWW! Of course not, mate! On a _human_?! Oh-"

"Okay, okay. I was just asking." North said, stopping the Pooka in his rant. North tapped his fingers on his swords and stared at Bunny.

_'She can control and summon animals...She's a Guardian...Bunnymund is a bunny...wait a minute!' _North thought. His face brightened and a smile spread across his face.

"I got it!" He cried happily. He swung his swords around with delight.

"Ah! Be careful, mate. You're about to slice my head off!"

"She's an Animal Spirit!"

"...What?"

"She's an Animal Spirit. She controls the animals and since you're...a bunny...she can con-"

"What do you mean 'she can control me to'?! I'm the Easter Bunny, not someone's puppet!" Bunnymund furrowed his eye brows.

"Sorry Bunny. But believe it or not, you're an animal." Bunnmund sighed and rolled his eyes. He pushed back the door and the two walked back into the room. North, joyful as usual, and Bunny, hot-tempered as usual. Avery was just finishig up her story, so the two didn't really hear much of it.

"So...what else do you guys want to know about my..abilities?" Avery asked, with a light blush on her face from all the attentive eyes on her. The 5 Guardians stared at her, trying to figure out what to say and how exactly _to _say it.

_'She does look like the figure in the crystal...maybe we should take her back to North's place and see some more of her abilities. And if she is a Guardian, then we'll need her to adjust to us anyway.' _Tooth thought warmly.

"Idea!" North shouted, happy that he was the first to speak. Avery sighed in relief, the stares were making her _extremely _uncomfortable. "You can come to North Pole and we'll see your skills!" He said in his heavy accent.

"N-north Pole? You mean Sant-...I mean your workshop? The place where you make toys?" Avery asked, her eyes huge.

_'This is every child's dream?! To go to Santa's Workshop! I'M GOING TO SANTA'S WORKSHOP! I hope I look okay, there's nothing in my teeth right?' _

"Of course! We go, now!" He said, holding up a snowglobe and throwing close to Jaime's front door. Jaime lightly touched Avery's arm. She turned to him and his face brightened at her huge smile and dancing eyes.

"I love you, Avery." He said simply, letting his arm fall onto the bed with a plop.

"I love you to, Granddad." She kissed his forehead and pulled up his blankets more on his bed. "Do you need anything before I leave?"

He loved his granddaughter. He loved how she'd always want to make sure he was taken care for before she left him each day she came. He loved the fact that she believed in the Guardians and all the tales he told of them. He loved the fact that she had an amazing gift and he helped her master it. He loves the fact that she might be a _Guardian. _He knew it was probably bound to happen one day. She was gifted. She protected her loved ones anyway she could and would technically demolish those who messed with them. She was _born _a Guardian. Whether she was chosen or just destined, she was made to be a Guardian. He knew what the others were thinking. That she probably wasn't a Guardian, but he knew. He may be old, but he hasn't lost his mind yet.

His granddaughter was a Guardian.

"I'm just fine. I'm absolutely fine." He said, nodding slowly. Avery smiled softly and stood up on her feet. Jack watched the scene unfold between the two with each movement.

_'She cares for him so much. And he does, her. Sometimes when I'd visit Jaime, he'd talk about Avery alot. But he never knew their bond was so strong. Between Grandpa and granddaughter, their bond was unbreakable. Jaime'd always say how she had either gotten an 'A' on her tests or how big she had become eversince she was just 8 years old. He made it sound like she was a smart and caring person. . . .He made her seem like she'd be a great Guardian.' _He thought as he stared at her walking towards him. She was doing. . .something. Jack didn't know exactly what she was doing because he was so lost in his thoughts, which was rare. All he knew was, she was doing something. . .weird.

He liked weird. He smirked. Jaime had said she was funny. When he heard a snapping noise by his ear, he was brought away from his thoughts. "Huh, what?" He asked with wide eyes.

"You were staring at me. Are you ok?" She asked with her eyes brows furrowed in confusion.

"Yeah, of course. Pfft, why...why wouldn't I be?!" He blushed of embarrasement. He had been staring? He didn't know he was doing that! He rubbed the back of his neck. The two turned and noticed that the other Guardians had already went through the portal and it was sitting there, waiting for them.

"Okay, whatever you say."

"Now c'mon, let's go to his workshop." Jack said, trying to drive the conversation away from his staring. He grabbed her wrist and technically dragged her towards the colorful portal.

"Whoa, slow down!" She said, trying to break out of his grip. The next thing she knew, he was throwing her in. "JAAAAAAAACCCKKKK!" She yelled, but he didn't hear her because she had already lost sight of him. She looked around and saw millions of different colors spinning around her. Her brown hair was kinda floating. Before she could register if she was able to breathe or not, she was on the other side of the portal. In North's Workshop. Her back hit the ground with a thud, her head being the first thing to land. She groaned painfully.

"Hmff!" Immediately, there was a force on her. She opened her eyes and saw that Jack had landed ontop of her and the portal had closed as soon as he came through. He looked up at her face and blushed, probably looking identical to her expression.

"You two got close really fast." Bunnymund smirked, tossing his boomerang up and down in the air. The two pushed away from each other and stood up. Getting as far away from them as they could.

"Oh shut up, furball. At least I didn't back down just because of a stare." Jack smirked, referring to when Bunny had surrendered to Avery back at the hospital for making a bear chase him. Avery chuckled and he glanced at her.

_'Nice laugh.' _He thought.

* * *

_**Wolfie: I know, probably a bad spot end a chapter, but...**_

_**Jack: . . . .**_

_**Wolfie: Your speechless. Jack, you're never speechless. (e.e)**_

_**Every1: . . . . **_

_**Wolfie: C'mon guys! Don't give me the silent treatment?! What did I do to deserve this?!**_

_**Every1: *leaves the room* *except Sandy***_

_**Sandy: . . . . .! **_

_**Wolfie: . . . . Yeah, that doesn't really help. Sorry, Sandy.**_


	4. Plans

_**Wolfie**_:_** IM BACCCCKKKKK**_

_**Avery: To be honest, I don't really care.**_

_**Wolfie: Who peed in your Frosted Flakes? -.^**_

_**Bunny: ...That's disgusting -_-**_

* * *

_**Chapter 4: Plans**_

"So, you're probably wondering why we invited you here." North began.

"To see my skills. . .right?" Avery asked, her eye brows furrowed in confusion.

"Not. At. All." Bunnymund smirked. She glanced at him with nervousness before turning back to North.

"Uh, what do you mean?" She asked. Her eyes widened when she saw tiny Elves all around her feet, some carrying instruments and plates with cookies on them. Then, she saw huge, furry, Yetis surround the Guardians and herself. She froze. ". . .Does anyone else notice the Yetis?" She asked with a terrified expression, hoping that she didn't just randomly go insane.

"Don't worry, you'll get use to them." Tooth said comfortingly. Avery gave a shaky nod, before directing her attention back on St. Nick. He had a brown book in his hand and a excited expression.

"Avery Bennet, you are hereby, Guardian!" He yelled, chuckling. "MUSIC!" The Elves started to play the instruments as though they've been playing them all their lives. Some danced, some ate cookies, and some just did random things that are not to be discussed, _**ever. **_Avery's eyes widened and blood rushed to her face.

_'A Guardian. . .? I'm suppose to become a Guardian. . .Well, I guess I wasn't given these abilities for nothing, but a Guardian. . .?!' _She thought with her lips parted in shock.

"WAIT!?" She hollered. The Elves looked at her with irritation, hoping she didn't do the same thing Jack did when he was announced Guardian. "If I become a Guardian...what happens to the life I had before?"

The Guardians stayed quiet, all except North of course. He tried to find a way to sugarcoat the truth. Not wanting to upset her and make her _not _want to become a Guardian, but lying was not an option. He opened and closed his mouth several times before actually saying something. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, what will I have to give up to become a Guardian? What will I have to sacrifice? What will I-"

"Everything." Her head snapped to the owner of the voice, eyes becoming saucers and face bceoming pale. The other Guardians watched with curiosity and interest, wanting the "newest" Guardian to continue.

"E-everything? What do you-"

"A lot of people won't be able to see you anymore. People will have to _believe_ in you to even be able to _hear _you. And it takes alot, for someone to believe in you. Trust me, I know." Jack said seriously, no playfulness in his voice like usual. Tooth said his name softly, but he ignored her. Flashbacking to the times when he was invisible to Humans for 300 years. He unnoticeably flinched, being reminded of the days when he was _forced _to become a loner wasn't very exciting.

"Oh. . ." Avery stared.

_'Is that what he had to go through? Having no one to talk to, no one to get a hug from, no one to even say 'hello' or 'goodbye' to? How long did he have to go through that? How long has he been around?' _She thought, staring deeply at him.

"Jack." North said firmly, eyeing him. "Give Avery, tour." Jack nodded slowly before walking out of the room. Avery jogged to catch up with him.

* * *

The Fearling rushed away from the window of North's workshop. Running towards the forest at full speed. Galloping across the wind, he dived underneath the broken and wooden bed and ran into Pitch's home. He passed all of the cages that once held Tooth's fairies and met up with his creator, Pitch Black.

"Ah, some good news I hope." Pitch slithered, the Fearling running around his head and telling him what he saw. "A new Guardian?. . . .A _girl_?!" He laughed aloud. "A _girl_?! Please, she's no threat to me. A measly girl isn't a threat to anybody." He rolled his eyes, chuckling at the foolishness.

The Fearling told him more of its discoveries. ". . .Jack lost his _'happy' _for a moment?. . .Because of him being invisible?" Pitch thought of the times when he tried to trick the young Guardian into joining his side and the number of times Jack refused his offer. He huffed in annoyance. The little punk was becoming a nuisance, he was getting stronger and stronger everyday and Pitch _hated _it.

"Hmmm, I'll have to find another way to defeat the Guardians this time around." He looked towards his trusty Fearling and gave it his best crooked smile. "How about we pay Jamie, a little visit?" He gave a dark laugh before hopping onto the black sandy horse and bolted out of his home, underneath the bed.

* * *

"And these are the true toy makers." Jack said, smiling. He had returned to normal after a couple minutes of showing Avery around. He was thankful for the light conversation they held throughout the little tour.

"I thought the Elves made the toys?" She asked with a raised eye brow, staring at the Yetis trying to make toys smaller than their own nails.

"I did to. Until I saw that." He said, pointing to an Elf tangled in Christmas lights, one was eating a cookie and another one was trying to untangle the trapped one. A laugh sounded from both of them before turning towards one another.

"Wow. Their unique." She said, shaking her head. They were on their way back to the main room, where the other Guardians were. "Now Jack," She stopped walking and he did to, confusion written on his face.

"Yeah?"

"How long have you been. . .invisible?" She asked him, locking their eyes together. His breath hitched in his throat and he pursed his lips.

_'I knew she was gonna ask me that sooner or later. . .' _He thought. She placed an inviting hand on his shoulder. He sighed, trying to calm the demons that arose in his mind.

"For 300 years." He saw her eyes widened, but he didn't look towards the floor in shame. He stayed staring into her green orbs. "I wasn't able to talk to a human for 300 years. I was alone and invisble for _300 years!" _Anger was seeping into his tone, but he tried to calm himself again, for the sake of Avery. He didn't want to frighten her. He could feel the wetness behind his eyes, attempting to come out and feeling like knives poking at his sockets, but he wouldn't let them escape. He had to keep them in, to stay strong. He hoped she didn't notice them.

But she did.

"Jack. . ." She softly. He felt her warm arms wrap around his neck again, but this time, with more meaning and emotion. There was more spark in it than the first time. "It's okay to cry." She whispered, her voice soothing. He wrapped his arms slowly around her waist, tightening their positions.

"I'm not-"

"It's okay. To cry." She repeated, squeezing him also. There was more wetness, more and more came until he couldn't hold them back anymore and released them. He tried to stay quiet, hoping she wouldn't hear him or even know that he was crying.

But she did.

She rubbed his back comfortingly as she felt him soak up her shoulder. She wanted to step back and wipe his face, but he clutched her waist tighter, rendering it impossible to escape his grasp. Yes, he was cold. Some would say freezing. But the warmth that filled inside her from his desperate arms was more powerful than the cold his abilities brought. She tried to step back again, and this time he let her. His arms weakening, but still being around her waist. Even though his hair hid his eyes, she could still see the tear stains on his face. She wiped them slowly. "It's okay to cry." She said again, more slower so the words sunk into his mind. He lifted his head and she was able to see into his eyes and he, into hers.

_Click. _

Unseparable. They couldn't tear away from the other's gaze. Feeling like they were frozen, they looked into each other's eyes, unable to move away. He hadn't realized he stopped crying, that the tears stopped forcing their way out and she hadn't realized that the gap between them was closing.

An onlooker watched. A nasty emotion erupting in the pit of their stomach from the site of the two. With narrowed eyes, they shouted. "JACK, AVERY!" Said two turned towards Tooth as she called for them. A blushing Avery jumped away from a surprised Jack, both facing the Fairy as she came closer to them. "North wants you in the main room." She said, plastering a smile on her face. White and brown hair swished as the two nodded and walked passed Tooth and towards the main room.

She stared at their backs with a glare._ 'What were they doing? Why were they staring at each other like that? Jack doesn't stare at me like that. She just got here, I've been here forever. What's different about **her**?! What is this feeling? Why am I feeling this way?. . . .Why am I so **angry**?!' _She thought, not knowing the human feeling called jealousy, that she was feeling. She flew behind them, trying to wipe away the glare on her face. _'Whatever that feeling was. . .I don't want to ever feel it again. Hopefully Jack and Avery won't do **that **ever again either.' _

* * *

"It's Jaime." Bunnymund said as the six climbed into North's sleigh. Avery's face paled and her eyes filled with worry.

"What?!" She screeched, extremely worried about her grandpa. She gripped the side of the sleigh tightly as the reindeers ran faster, running out of the snow tunnel. She looked to her right and saw Bunnymund on the verge of throwing up. She would chuckle but she was scared for her life as well. She looked to her left and saw Jack smiling and having the time of his life. She shook her head in amusement before feeling the wind hit her face when North threw a snow globe in the air and they immediately got sucked into the portal. They arrived ontop of Jaime's Nursing Home, but in the distance they could see Pitch riding away on a Fearling, looking back at them and smiling.

"Hello Guardians." He waved. When North took off this time to chase him, Avery hopped out of the sleigh and onto the roof.

"What're you doing?!" Bunnymund yelled.

"Checking on Jaime."

"NO, we need you to help us get Pitch!"

"WELL, I ALSO NEED MY GRANDPA TO BE SAFE!" She hollered back before diving off the building, head first. Jack's eyes widened.

"WHAT IS SHE DOING?!" He yelled, leaning over the egde to see her. She had made a hawk and was riding it's back over to Jaime's window. He sighed and sat back down in the sleigh in relief as they continued to chase after a laughing Pitch. The Boogeyman abruptly stopped and turned around.

"It's not time for our battle, yet. See you soon, Guardians." He dove in an alleyway. North drove his sleigh over there, but when they arrived, Pitch was already gone.

"Arrgghh!" North said in frustration. "Why does he do that?!" He sighed, before turning his sleigh around and heading towards Jaime again. He parked the sleigh ontop of the roof and they all headed downstairs towards his room. When they entered, they saw Avery sitting at the edge of his bed and holding his hand.

"He's okay." She smiled gratefully. They all released a breath they didn't even know they were holding.

"So what happened? Why was he here?" Tooth asked.

"He told me his plans. . ." Jaime trailed off. Their eyes widened and North rushed more into the room and closer to Jaime.

"What did he say?!" North asked, trying to see if he could get ahead of the Nightmare King.

_'Wait. . .why would he tell Jaime his plans. .?' _Sandy, the oldest Guardian, thought. He knew there had to be a catch. Pitch never gave away things so easily.

"I can't tell you."

"What?! Why not?!"

"He put a curse on me. I _can't _tell you, even if I tried." Jaime said, feeling defeated and concerned. After hearing Pitch's plans, and not being able to warn his friends and granddaughter, was the worse thing Pitch had ever done to him. He knew what the Nightmare King's next move was, he knew who it was against and everything. But he had no way of warning the Guardians, and no way of saving the next target.

_'There's the catch.' _Sandy thought as his eyes softened.

* * *

_**Wolfie: Welp. . .that's it.**_

_**Jack: Me and Avery had a moment! *sings***_

_**Avery: Shut up. *blushes***_

_**Jack: It's okay cutie. xD *kisses cheek***_

_**Avery: O.O**_

_**Tooth: . *twitches***_

_***REVIEW + FOLLOW + FAVORITE = MORE CHAPTERS!***_


	5. Battles and Tracking

**_Wolfie: . . O.O_**

**_Avery: Are you okay? e.e_**

**_Wolfie: O.O *whispers* does it creep you out, that I stare?_**

**_Bunny: No, your personality does that for you. _**

**_Wolfie: -_- _**

* * *

**_Chapter 5: Battles and Tracking_**

"At least you're okay." Avery sighed to Jaime. She stood up walked towards the window. When she felt that no one was following her, she turned back around. "What're you all waiting for? C'mon."

"Where are you going?" Bunny asked.

"To find Pitch. Let's end this, now." She said matter-of-factly, as if the Guardians were suppose to already know her intentions. She opened the window again, but the wind closed it in her face. She glared at the Winter Spirit for doing such a thing. "What?! C'mon guys. let's _go _already!"

"Are you sure you're even ready to fight Pitch? Let alone, a Fearling?" Jack asked with a raised eye brow.

"What! Of course I am! Are you doubting me?" She asked with a warning tone. But Jack being Jack, he ignored it.

"Yes, actually. I am." He smirked, resting his staff across his shoulders and his eyes full of amusement. She stared back with a defensive stance and a smile all her own.

"Bring it on, Frosty."

"Whoa, whoa, are you two actually gonna fight?" Tooth asked, horror in her voice. They were friends, allies! You're not suppose to try to injure you friend?!

"More like practice." Jack said, getting into a stance himself. Ready to win the battle.

"Wait!" Tooth tried to reason again, but it was already too late. Jack had already fired ice at Avery's head. She dodged it, but lost her footing and fell out the window. "AVERY!?" Tooth cried out, but relaxed when Avery appeared on the back of a flying Stingray. It brought her over to the roof of the building in front of Jaime's window.

"C'mon Jack! Don't think a little frostbite could leave me down!" She chuckled daringly. The horror on his face changed back into a smirk and he flew over to her.

_'Why do I always forget she has powers?' _He thought, but would never say as he shot more ice at her.

* * *

"Are they done yet?" Bunny groaned, rolling his eyes. The "battle" between the Winter Spirit and soon-to-be Animal Spirit had felt like it was going on for ages. Sandy had fallen asleep and Tooth had spent her time talking to Jaime about nonsense. North and Bunny had just observed the fight out the window. It seemed as if the two were using the _whole _town of Burgess as their battlefield.

"Almost. They're getting tired." North said, staring with awe as the two colors of green and white collided fiercely. In the middle of the battle, Avery had discovered that instead of summoning animals to fight off Jack, that she could just turn her ability into a beam of green light. She was happy for that because it made it so much more easier to fight him.

_**(A/U: I will explain this at the end of the chapter.)**_

"They seem equally matched." Bunnymund grunted as Avery shot a beam at Jack. He barely dodged it, mistakenly falling to his knees. "Alright, I'm getting sick of this." He stood up from sitting down on his chair. His legs felt weird from staying in one place too long, but he ignored it. "STOP RIGHT NOW!" He hollered to the two teens. They paused and turned to the Pooka, but they had already fired at each other. So Jack was hit by one of Avery's beams and she was hit with his ice and they both were sent falling on their backs.

"Oops." North said while laughing at the scene, holding his stomach. Bunnymund sighed in frustration before walking away from the window. "C'mon you two." He said, also walking away from the window as the two fighters came back also.

"Now that, _that's _out your system. . ." Bunny started, rolling his eyes again.

"Let's go find Pitch." North said and the two youngest both got a look of determination on their faces.

* * *

"_What do you mean?!" _North said angrily, eye brows furrowed in confusion.

"I said, it's not here! What more do you want?!" Bunny glared back. They had arrived, on North's sleigh, to the place where Pitch's hideout had been when they fought him before. They were all completely ready to fight the Boogeyman and end this already. Bunny had his boomerangs ready, North had his swords, Jack had his staff, Tooth had her fairies, Sandy had his sand, and Avery had her animals. But there was one thing missing.

His hideout was gone.

"How could he just _move _a hideout?" Jack asked, just as confused as the other Guardians.

"Always expect the unexpected when it comes down to Pitch Black." Tooth sighed in disappointment, shaking her head. Sandy pouted and kicked the dirt. He was fully ready for this battle and was disappointed just like the floating fairy beside him was.

"His hideout was here?" Avery asked, pointing to the ground with a raised eye brow. Sandy nodded. "Wow, that's a little scary. My house is right around the corner." She asked with a shiver of thinking that the Nightmare King lived _just _around the corner from her own house for years and she hadn't had a clue until now, when it was gone.

_'Come to think of it. . .I don't even know what Pitch looks like, sounds like, or anything. All I know is that he's. .evil.' _

"By the way, what does Pitch even look like?" She asked.

"Like a big teddy bear." Jack said sarcastically, pursing his lips. She rolled his eyes and smiled slightly. "But seriously, he's not that scary-looking. He just looks creepy." She nodded her head, understanding completely. She knew he meant like pedophiles and stuff, but kept the thought to herself. She didn't feel like explaining what a pedophile was to the older Guardians (since they had no clue), that'd be extremely uncomfortable.

"Bunny, see if you can track him down." North said. Bunnymund perked his ears up and his nose twitched as he tried to search for their enemy. He led the group in several circles, finding false scents and hearing noises that he though were strange. During the short journey, Jack, Avery, and Sandy sometimes just had fun with each other, playing very small pranks on each other, chucking snowballs, and just talking (the last one, excluding Sandy). Sometimes forgetting about the task at hand and being harshly reminded by the motherly fairy that floated next to North and behind the occupied Bunny. After hours and hours of walking/floating (Jack, Tooth, Sandy got tired so they just floated), Bunny finally gave up on tracking Pitch.

"North, I can't find him." He said roughly, angry with himself that Pitch had gotten away so fast that even his highly trained nose couldn't find him.

"Thanks for trying Bunny. I appreciate it." North said smiling softly. He looked up towards the moon as snow fell upon the Earth, due to the Winter Spirits happy mood by being distracted from the situation at hand and instead having with Avery and the Sandman, oblivious to Bunnymund and North's frustration and Tooth's disappointment. "Manny, this one might be tougher than we thought. . ." He muttered to his dear friend, MiM, knowing he wouldn't get a response from him at all.

But at least he listened.

* * *

_**Wolfie: UGH! This is the shortest chapter I've written for this story! -_- And also, Avery transformed her powers (please forgive me for this comparison) but kinda like Starfire's bolts from Teen Titans. Yes, I know. It's strange to think of them that way, but that's how they are. Go on YouTube and type in Teen Titans or Starfire from Teen Titans if you've never heard of Teen Titans. Ya' know. . .Robin, Raven, Cyborg and Beast Boy. ._. I'm a very strange creature.**_

_**North: *sees Avery, Jack, and Sandy whispering (Sandy's just nodding) in the corner* What're you three doing over there? .**_

_**J.A.S. (Jack, Avery, Sandy): :3 *starts throwing snowballs at everyone else in the room***_

_**Wolfie: *being ambushed by EVERY SINGLE GUARDIAN* Oh no, I'm doomed! *dramatically faints.***_

_***REVIEW + FOLLOW + FAVORITE = MORE CHAPTERS***_


	6. Allies

_**Wolfie: Hello friends! As you can see, I haven't done a AveryXJack moment. Well, the wait for another one. . .GOES ON! Sorry lol. But, I'm kinda trying to take their relationship slowly because I've read a lot of JF Fanfics and sometimes the authors make his relationships go by so fast. Like, For example:**_

_**"Hello, I'm Jack Frost! And what's your name?" "Sarah." "WILL YOU MARRY ME, BEAR MY CHILDREN AND DIE SO YOU CAN BECOME A SPIRIT AND WE'LL BE TOGETHER FOREVER!?" -_-**_

_**No, I'm NOT gonna allow this story to seem like that. I already regret doing something in this story now, but I'm too lazy to fix it so yeah. .-. But there will be another one soon ^_^**_

* * *

_**Chapter 6: Allies**_

_'I feel like there's something I'm missing.' _Avery thought. After the failed attempt at finding Pitch's lair and hopping back in the North's sleigh, they were all on their way back to the Pole, but not before passing over Jaime's room to double-check and make sure he was okay. Although there were several different thoughts going through everyone's head, mainly about Pitch, only one head was filled with confusion. _'I'm forgetting something important, but what?' _Avery bit her bottom lip lightly in concentration, trying to figure out what was missing. She felt like something was missing from her heart, but she couldn't exactly place what it was. She rubbed her temples. What was she missing?! _'If I forgot it, maybe it wasn't all that imp-. . .' _Her eyes widened as realization hit her.

"North! Can you. .drop me off somewhere, please?!" She called out from the back of the sleigh. The driver gave her a questioning glance before looking ahead as to not crash into any buildings.

"Where to and why?" Bunnymund asked.

"My house. It's really important." She responded, trying to avoid telling them the real reason about why she needed to go home. North gave her an understanding nod before turning back towards the reindeer to guide them off in the directions that Avery shouted out.

"What's at your house?" Jack asked from beside her.

"Turn left here!" She looked at Jack for a second before facing forward again.

"My mother." She tried to keep her voice calm and non-shaky as she said it. Glimpses of why she ran away in the first place replayed in her mind several times and she could feel a frown tugging on her lips. She tried desperately to not let her heart show on her sleeve.

* * *

"Don't worry, it'll just take a minute!" She called to them as she jogged towards her front door. She hesitated for a minute before twisting her key in the door and stepping inside her house, closing the door behind her. She paused in her steps and scanned the living room, as if expecting her mother to attack her like a lion and a Gazelle.

_'Is this what our relationship's come to? Expecting my mother to pounce and try to finish me off?' _

She took a daring step into the middle of the floor. "Mom?!" She yelled, so the sound bounced all over the house. After 2 minutes of not hearing a response, she called out again, now technically chanting her mother's name. After not getting a response, she shrugged in disappointment and headed upstairs to her room. Hopes of making up with her mother gone. She took a quick shower and changed her clothes. The ones she had originally wore were dirty, worn out, and had frost on some bits of it from the little battle she had with the Winter Spirit.

_.::FLASHBACK::._

_She had barely dodged another ice blast from him as she rolled out of the way. She jumped to her feet and got into a defensive stance. She gave a sarcastic smile when she saw her opponent, Jack Frost, chuckling at her. They had already spent about 30 minutes in a playground firing at each other. They had definitely used the whole town of Burgess as a battlefield. _

_"Tired yet?" He asked, smirking at her._

_"Not even close." She gave a strong kick that sent waves of her ability towards him, he flew up in the air and avoided them effortlessly. She huffed and furrowed her eye brows. "Why can't I fly? That'd make this battle so much easier." She muttered to herself as she tried to fire another wave, but he blocked that easily as well._

_"Someone seems to be loooosssing!" He sang, eyes twinkling with victory after he landed softly back on to the ground in front of her. _

_"Yeah, seems like you." She said as she got ready to aim at him again, but paused. _

'His eyes. . .' _She thought. Eyes were always her favorite part of the human body. She thought the saying that eyes were the gateway to the soul fit extremely well. Eyes were like a relaxer for her. She loved to look into people's eyes and be able to read them, it relaxed her greatly. But the way the light from the moon reflected on Jack's blue eyes. . .She didn't want to read them. She didn't know if she even could. All she wanted to do was stare. It confused her to no end about why she felt this way. She looked longer, trying to see what made his blue orbs so special. Was it the spark of enjoyment in them? Was it because they were one of her favorite colors? Was it-_

_"Checking me out, huh?" He chuckled again and a dark blush spread to Avery's cheeks. She glared at him and immediately aimed at him. _

_"Shut up and fight."_

_.::FLASHBACK OVER::._

She rubbed her cheeks as if that would prevent the blush that was already clear on her face. She sighed and changed into the fresh clothes she pulled out, which was a pair of jeans, a long-sleeved white shirt that had three buttons near the collar and she placed a purple hoodie on top, hiding her shirt. She put on her boots, grabbed her keys, and ran downstairs. Hoping hat she didn't take too long.

"Avery?" She had just put her hand on the front doorknob when she heard a voice. She froze and remained turned away from the voice. Her eyes were wide and it felt as if her mouth had gone dry. "Avery!" Her mother yelled and hugged her from behind. Avery broke out of her state of shock and she released a breath she hadn't realized she held. She turned around and returned the hug. They couldn't stay mad at her.

After all, that was her mother.

* * *

"Hello old friends. How nice to see you again." Pitch smiled crookedly, walking inside the gigantic room with confidence. He strode over to the end of the table, looking at all the. . .beings that where in the room. All of them weren't human, so he loved it there.

"You're late and you're the one that wanted us here." Said one of the residences in the room, the leader of everyone there. He gave Pitch a cold glare that almost ran a shiver up the Boogeyman's spine. Almost.

"Seriously, people have places to be." Said another voice.

"Please! You're holiday ended a month ago, Jack. Stop acting like you're so great."

"Oh shut up! At least I wasn't defeated by some little girl named Alice!" Jack O'Lantern yelled as a defense.

"I had a whole kingdom, and what did you have?! A silly O'l pumpkin for a head!" the Red Queen smirked.

"Why, you-"

"Why so serious, Jack?" Joker chuckled crazily, Jack O'Lantern glaring at him.

"**_Enough."_**They all silenced and turned to their leader once again. "Now, what did you call all 12 of us here for?" Slade demanded with an irregular calm voice. Pitch cleared his throat and everyone's attention was directed back on him.

"Yes, well. I have some pests that I'd like to get rid of-"

"Don't. We. All." Captain Hook muttered, thinking of the brat Peter Pan and the Lost Boys.

". . .Anyway, and they seem to be growing stronger. So instead of working separately, like we always do and end up failing. I say we work together this time and defeat our enemies once and for all."

Silence. They all sat in silence. None of them had ever thought about that before. compromise. All of their prides had always gotten in the way and they never had once thought to ask for help from their. . . allies. Shredder, the 2nd in command, leaned to Slade. Slade nodded in agreement as they all waited for his response.

"Alright, Pitch. We will go through with your plans. Explain more about your enemies." Slade said.

Pitch smiled.

* * *

"Where have you been? Oh my goodness, Avery I've missed you so much! How are you? Are you ok? Avery, honey-"

"Mom, I'm fine. I'm okay." Avery replied, interrupting her mother's concerned rant.

"Avery, honey. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes mom, I'm fine. I gotta go. But I'll be back so-"

"You're leaving?! You just got back?! I miss you!" Her mom cried. She clutched Avery's arm as if that would stop her from ever leaving the couch.

"I know mom, and I'm sorry. But there are things more important right now-"

"More important than me?! Than you're _family_?! Avery, _w__here have you been?!" _Mother growled in shock. She shook Avery's shoulders, trying to get the answers out of her. Where was her daughter all this time? It's been a week! What had she been doing all this time? Why was she so quick to leave? Where would she be going? Who has she been spending all this time with? ". . .You've been with your Grandfather, haven't you?" She asked, her arms falling limply to her side. She stood up from the couch and walked away from Avery, her hand on her head as a migraine suddenly took over.

"Mom, please! I wasn't doing anything wr-"

"Didn't I tell you to stay away from that man?" Mom asked weakly. She had said it so quietly that Avery hadn't even heard her. She got up from the couch and walked over to her mom.

"What did you say?"

"STAY AWAY FROM YOUR JAIME!" Her mother shouted, turning towards her and glaring at her. Avery's eyes widened and she took a step back.

_'We fought about this last time. . .' _

"Mom. I d-don't wanna talk about him now. Please, I have to go-"

"You will not go _anywhere! I-" _Her mother was stopped in mid-sentence by a knock on the backdoor. She sighed and turned towards the kitchen, where the backdoor was. She looked over her shoulder. "We'll talk more later." She then headed to answer the door. Avery sighed and walked out the front door.

_'Sorry mom, but I have something important to do right now.' _She thought as she walked towards the rest of the Guardians.

* * *

"Yes, that sounds suitable. We will help you in your success. Everyone, dismissed." Slade said, looking around the room at all the villains he had allied with. Everyone stood up and headed towards separate rooms, each returning them to their worlds where their enemies or _the heroes _awaited to defeat them once again. The Red Queen went back to Wonderland, Jack O'Lantern went back to his pumpkin patch, the Joker went back to Gotham City and etc. The Mad Hatter entered the same door as the Red Queen happily and technically skipped on his journey.

"Hello Hatter." Cheshire Cat smiled as he floated in the air and landed on top of Hatter's hat.

"Oh what do you want you?"

"Just being curious."

"Curiosity killed the cat, you know."

"But satisfaction brought it right back." Cheshire laughed. He vanished into thin air once again. Hatter rolled his eyes and knocked on the door in front of him, waiting for the granted entrance he was certain he would be given.

He got it.

He entered the palace. The white walls surrounding him and stone knights passing him by. He tipped his hat to them as they passed, even thought they simply ignored him. He then opened the door that led him to the center of the castle where there was an open area, white trees lined up along a path of white and sliver. The gates were white, everywhere was the color of white. Sometimes he loved it, sometimes it made him dizzy, but now, that didn't matter. He had more important things to do then worry over the color of the castle.

He heard distant voices and perked up. He skipped and flipped and did cartwheels over to them, letting them lead him on his way. He smiled even brighter once he saw a pack of women and gents dressed in white clothing, talking about politics and such. He walked over to his target and tapped her on her shoulder. She turned around with a warming smile. "Please, leave us." She said to her colleagues, her white hair swishing over her shoulders as she turned back to Hatter. She grabbed his hands in a comforting embrace. "Hello, Hatter."

"Hello to you to." He gave a decent bow to The White Queen and smiled goofily back up at her.

"What news do you bring?"

"It is of the human world."

"Yes?"

"And of the Nightmare King, Pitch Black." He said. She frowned slightly, but placed a smile back onto her features.

"Tell me more."

* * *

**_Wolfie: Okay, if you're a little confused, FIRST let me name all the villains at the meeting Pitch called for. _**

**_1) The Red Queen from Alice In Wonderland 2010, 2) The Joker from Batman, 3) Jack O'Lantern from Billy and Mandy, 4) The Headless Horseman, 5) Slade from the Teen Titans, 6) Shredder from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, 7) Scar from The Lion King, 8) Mother Gothel from Tangled, 9) Shere Khan  the tiger from the Jungle Book, 10) Captain Hook from Peter Pan, 11) Dr. Facilier a voodoo witch doctor from Princess and The Frog, and 12) Mad Hatter from Alice In Wonderland 2010._**

**_I put the Hatter in the meeting because sometimes in the books and series and etc., you can't tell if he's a hero or not. In the 2010 movie, you can definitely tell that he's a hero, but for now, I made him BOTH a hero and a villain. He's . . .on everyone's side I guess. ._. and yeah, Pitch is getting all the villains together. Well most of them anyway ( the ones I could think of at the moment -.-)_**

**_*REVIEW + FOLLOW + FAVORITE = MORE CHAPTERS*_**


	7. Help is coming & We're Leaving

**_Wolfie: Sorry for the long wait you guys?! When was the last time I update. . .last year, right? ._. Sweet baby cakes, it's been a while. Well, any who I MISSED YOU GUYS! DID YOU MISS ME!? c:_**

* * *

**_Chapter 7: Help is Coming & We're Leaving_**

"What took you so long?"

_'Can I get comfortable in the sleigh first, before I'm interrogated? Jeez.' _

"Nothing. Sorry."

"Hmm. . ."

"What?" Avery asked, raising an irritated eye brow. She tried to act calm, but the fight with her mother had somewhat agitated her. And the more she thought about it, the more she grew irritable. _'I should probably stop pondering on it then, hmm Avery? But that's easier said than done. I just got into a fight with my mother over my grandfather. How can I not think about it? I wonder what she'll say when she sees that I've left again?' _

She tried to picture herself in her mother's shoes. How would she feel if she had a daughter who had run away from home and hadn't come back since? How'd she feel if her own flesh and blood had chosen her grandfather over herself? Who loved him more than her? Who even spent more time with him, more than her own mother? She tried to imagine how'd she feel if as soon as her daughter got right back in her arms, where she felt was the safest place for her, for her daughter would return just to elude her love _again._

_'Oh my gosh. . .I'm. . .I'M A TERRIBLE DAUGHTER! What have I done?' _

Avery flinched. She didn't know if anyone noticed, but she wasn't thinking about that at the moment. _'How could I choose my grandfather over my mother? And I've just abandoned her! What if she needed me, what if there was something she wanted to tell me? . . .We didn't even say I love you. . .' _

"You okay?" A pale hand was placed on her shoulder. She shoved it away, still staring into space. "Hey, I was just trying to help. What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Nothing that concerns you."

"You're my friend. I want to help."

"Just leave me alone right now, Jack." Avery sighed in frustration. She ran a hand through her hair which she had put in a high ponytail recently. She leaned back into the sleigh, dragging herself down. Trying to avoid further conversation. She didn't feel like talking right now, she wanted to be left alone. But she knew she _had _to help North and the Guardians with this journey. For some reason, she had a feeling that this fight was going to be. . .different. Oh great, now the battle was on her mind as well.

_'Why do I have this feeling in my gut? I feel like this battle is going to be different from the last one. What's Pitch planning this time? He couldn't certainly be planning the same thing twice. No villain would ever do that. He probably still has that want to be seen though. Every Spirit, I think, has that wish to be seen. Even if it's fairly small. I pretty sure it's there. But how is Pitch gonna pull it off this time? I remember when North said that he just wanted this battle between the Guardians and Pitch to be over and done with. What if Pitch wants the same? Of course he wants the same. This war has gone on for centuries without end. But-' _

"What's wrong? Tell me." Jack asked, determined to know what was on Avery's mind. They weren't enemies or something, why couldn't she tell him what was wrong with her? Did she not trust him? Was it his fault? Had he done something wrong in the time that they've been together?

"Nothing."

"Av-"

"I said nothing, Jack! Now leave me alone!" She glared, sliding away from him on the seat they were sharing in North's sleigh. He was sure the others had heard her plea. She technically yelled at him, how couldn't they hear it? You'd have to be deaf not to hear her yell. However, if they _did _hear it, they weren't expressing it. They more than likely wanted to stay out of the conversation. One definitely wouldn't want to be in it.

"Why?! I didn't do anything wrong?! I was trying to _figure out _what was wrong! I didn't cause the problem!" He yelled back, defending himself.

_'I may have. Especially with the way she yelled at me, it's probably all my fault, whatever it is.'_ He thought, still keeping his guard up.

"And I told you not to worry about it!"

"HOW CAN I NOT?!"

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! THAT'S HOW YOU COULD'VE STOPPED WORRYING ABOUT IT! JUST. LEAVE. ME. ALO-"

**"NO!" **Avery glared even harder at him, snarling at him because of his outburst. All though she was furiated with him now and was still frustrated with her thoughts, he shocked her into silence. "NO, I'M NOT GONNA LEAVE YOU ALONE! NOT UNTIL YOU TELL ME WHAT'S WRONG! IS IT MY FAULT? WHAT HAPPENED?! YOU WERE FINE EARLIER AND WE TECHNICALLY SPENT THE WHOLE DAY TOGETHER! WHAT WENT WRONG?! I'M NOT GONNA LET YOU SIT UP HERE LOOKING AS IF YOU WERE ABOUT TO CRY-"

_'I was about to cry?' _She thought, refraining herself from feeling her face.

"-YOU'RE MY FRIEND! SO I WANNA HELP YOU! NOW TELL ME WHAT'S WRONG!?" He screamed, ending his speech. Avery turned away from him and stared ahead of the sleigh. Passed Bunny, Tooth, and Sandy who looked a little uncomfortable from the argument.

"Maybe we shouldn't be friends anymore. . . ." Avery muttered, leaning on the her side of the sleigh. Jack's face softened and he sat straighter. He shifted over more to his side of the sleigh.

"Maybe we shouldn't." He quietly agreed, staring over the edge. Avery glanced back at him, but didn't say another word on the situation.

_'It took me 300 years to even get one friend by my side. And it took me only 5 minutes to lose one.' _

* * *

"Oh my, well that can't be good." The White Queen said, thinking over what Hatter had told her about Pitch and the Guardians.

"Yes, well as much as I'd like to stay, I cannot."

"Thank you, Hatter." She kissed his forehead and watched as he skipped away and towards the forest where his home lay.

_'So, Pitch wants to involve the other villains? And there's word to be another Guardian, a girl. That's would make the fight 13 villains, including Pitch himself, against 6 Guardians. That's not very fair. If I ask, I think I could get Hatter to fight with the good guys. But that's still 12 villains against 6 Guardians. I think I might have to call on some friends. . .' _She thought as she gracefully walked inside her all white castle. She passed down several eye blinding hallway before she approached her bedroom. She ignored all the furniture that one would define as beautiful and headed straight towards the middle of the room.

"_ Whooo." _She sang like an Owl. Immediately, a white owl came down from a one of the corners in the room and fell on to her shoulder. I want you to deliver several messages for me." She said as she scribbled down on a blank piece of paper. The Owl craned its neck trying to see what see what she was writing, but she was deliberately blocking his view. After she was done writing, she folded it and put it in a little ankle pocket that had been strapped onto the Owl's ankle. "Take this to. . ." She whispered the names, just in case someone was listening in on the conversation.

The Owl took off out the window, immediately knowing where it was supposed to go and who the message was for.

"Aww, such a trust worthy friend." The Queen smiled in delight. _'Don't worry Guardians, you are not alone.' _

* * *

The Owl flew blindly, clouds blocking his view. It dove straight down and shook its feathers out, letting the water fly off in different directions. It flew straight towards the island in sight, fully aware of its inhabitants.

"Whoa!" He stopped flying, hearing his desired person hovering next to him. "Who are you?" The voice chuckled, never have seeing a white Owl in its homeland before. The Owl turned around and flew face to face with the boy and shook its ankle, drawing attention to the note. "Oh, you're from the White Queen!" He took the note out of the pocket and read it carefully, knowing the Queen only sends messages if they urgent.

_Dear Friends, _

_Our allies, the Guardians, are in need of great help. I ask for you to come to my palace and we will discuss of the situation more thoroughly. Thank you. _

_ The White Queen_

Peter Pan scratched and tilted his head. "Well, guess I'll be on my way." He flew up and away from the Owl without even muttering a thanks.

_'Hmm, children.' _The Owl shook his head as it flew off in another direction.

* * *

"Bunny, can I check out your Easter. . . home, please?" Avery asked. She had decided to shove her thoughts to the back of her mind, but she was still angry at Jack.

"Sure, mate."

"Then afterwards you can come and see my Tooth palace!" Tooth smiled excitedly. Avery nodded in agreement, happy that her new friends had taken a liking to her after these weird 3 days.

"Actually. . .I have idea." North said slowly, cautious of what the other Guardians might think.

"What is it?" Jack asked.

"We split up." He said.

"_What?!"_

_"_Split up. We cover more ground, apart." North explained. "We get novwhere staying in one place."

They considered it. It's not like they can't live without each other, anyway. Maybe some time separated and searching for Pitch alone will do them all some good. What harm will be done anyway? It won't hurt anyone, maybe except Pitch. "Okay. I think that's somewhat a good idea." Bunnnymund nodded his head, agreeing. They had returned back to the North Pole, trying to strategize new idea for getting Pitch. No one had yet to come up with anything because for the last battle, Pitch had come to them. They had taken the defense. How is one supposed to change over to offense so quickly? No one had a clue on how to fix this, until North's idea of splitting up.

"If you find Pitch, tell us all." North said, standing up from his chair. The rest of the Guardians stood up also.

"See ya later, you little bugger." Bunnymund said as he ruffled Avery's hair. He walked towards the entrance and left. Sandy gave them a thumbs up and also left the premices.

"Goodbye Jack. See you, Avery." Tooth said, hugging everyone. She was always so sweet. She floated over to the door and exited as well.

"See you soon, North." Avery said to him, hugging him tightly. Nobody knew how long they were going to be separated, but as soon as they found Pitch, they'd reunite immediately. But Pitch was a sneaky Spirit. Who knew how long that'd take?

"Bye North." Jack said, smiling towards him. North grinned and retreated deeper into his workshop, out of the two youngest Guardians view.

". . . ."

". . .Bye Avery." Jack said first, admitting defeat to their anger towards one another. She sighed and slumped her shoulders.

"Goodbye Jack." She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a tight hug. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you to." He said, returning the embrace. They separated and smiled at each other. "Who knows, maybe we'll see each other soon." He shrugged, trying to lighten the mood. In all honesty, Avery didn't want to leave her new Guardians friends just yet. They had only met two days ago, why'd she have to leave them all now? But they had to find the Nightmare King and take him out, so the separation was probably necessary. "And thank you." He said, referring to when she let him spill out how he felt about his loneliness.

"No problem. That's what friends are for." She said, blushing slightly. They walked out of the Pole together, returning to the freezing tundra outside of North's home. Avery summoned a Polar Bear as her ride. She took off towards the East while Jack called for the wind to take him West.

And they parted in two different directions.

* * *

"Thank you, heroes, for joing me all on this day." The White Queen nodded her head as if to quickly bow. "Now I've brought you all here for one reason and one reason only." She looked at all of the heroes that were in her room, each one different from the other. Alice Kinglsey; Robin (Batman's Sidekick); Billy and Mandy; the Teen Titans group; the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles; Simba and Nala (Mufasa's son and daughter-in-law); Rapunzel, Flynn Rider and Pascal; Mowgli, Baloo, Shanti, Bagheera and Ranjan; Peter Pan with his Lost Boys; and Tiana and and her trumpet-playing alligator companion Louis.

"To help our Guardian friends stop the Nightmare King."

* * *

**_Wolfie: Hi :3 Sorry for not updating so long, like I said I would. And I also now have a DA page. My DA name is :_**

**_Kimi-TheMadHatter_**

**_I just started, so check it out please. _**

**_Bunny: *holds heart* Goodbye Avery. BOO HOO *starts laughing at Jack*_**

**_Jack: Shut up! At least I had a heartfelt moment! :/_**

**_Tooth: It was really. . . .nice. *crooked smile*_**

**_Avery: . . . .alright then. e_e_**

**_*REVIEW + FOLLOW + FAVORITE = MORE CHAPTERS*_**


	8. She Didn't Know

_**Wolfie: HI c:**_

_**Avery: ALOHA! *sips out of coconut* ;D**_

_**Everyone: ...**_

* * *

_**Chapter 8: She Didn't Know**_

"Aaaahh. . ." Avery smiled, tilting her sunglasses down a bit. She raised her eye brow as a young tanned man came up to her, his brown hair slicked back neatly.

"Hello miss, would you like anything else?" He asked, his brown eyes watching her intensively. He had a silver platter in his hand, on top of it was a wine glass full of Mountain Dew.

"No, no. I'm fine, thank you David." She said, putting her hands behind her head as she settled back more into her beach chair. Before he took his leave, he bit his lip at her and walked away. She rolled her eyes and tugged on the see-through green cover up she had. The cover up reached passed her knees and underneath, she wore a green bikini with pink flowers on it and a silk skirt that reached her ankles. On her head was a big hat that shaded her from the sun and brown sunglasses. She stood up and stretched out her back. She grabbed her beach bag, that was resting on the sand beside her chair, and pulled it along her shoulders.

"I'm in the mood for some games. Maybe I could find some sports around here. . ." She said as she walked into the hotel behind the beach she was just in. She walked upstairs and towards the elevator. She entered her room. Well, it wasn't really her room so-to-say. She kind've stole this room from a business person on a trip here, Hawaii. He always is at meetings and only comes in this room once a week. She had no idea what happens to him, but he never notices her there or anything.

She opened up a bag she packed and pulled out some jean shorts, black and white Vans, and a purple spaghetti strap shirt. She put her hair into a high ponytail and tucked her bag underneath the bed, hiding it just incase the business guy came back early.

She then jogged out of her room and opened up her Galaxy S3. She looked for a contact and saw who she was looking for, so she pressed dialed and put it to her ear.

_"Hello?"_

"David, hey! Meet me at the baseball field. I'm in the mood to be playful." She said, smiling slightly. Eversince she got here, he had been her best and _only _friend. Whenever she tried to talk to someone else, they always ignored her. But David was the only one who ever talked to her eversince she got to Hawaii.

"_Sure! I'll be right down." _

Alrighty then. She hung up and headed towards the field that the Hotel held for their customers.

But she couldn't help that every second, her heart hurt with guilt.

* * *

"Well. . .?" Tooth asked, biting her perfectly cut nails nervously. She looked towards North expectantly, waiting for his response.

". . .Tooth. . .I-I don't know what to say." He said, staring ahead at the wall ahead of him, astonished by the information she had just old him.

"What should I do? Should I tell the other Guardians? Should I keep quiet, what? I need guidance at this point, North and you're the father-figure of the entire group. Please help me!" She cried, flying around quickly, confusion overtaking her mind.

"Why didn't you tell her?" He asked, looking sternly at the Guardian of Memories. She turned away from him and rubbed her arms.

"I didn't know how she'd take it! I was scared, I didn't want to hurt her feelings. . ."

"And you think not _telling _her, would make it better? Tooth, you must tell Avery the truth before she has to find out for herself." He said in all seriousness, getting out of the stunned feeling she had put him in.

"But how?!" She asked, she stopped moving around so much and stopped biting her nails. She flew in front of North with wide eyes, concern inside them. North looked at her with slight sympathy, but made not room for the emotion to show on his face.

"You must tell her the truth." He said. She shoulders slumped and she immediately flew out of the North's workshop, out into the freezing cold, and towards her Palace as quickly as she could.

_'He didn't help at all. . .' _She thought as her wings flew at top speed. _'I know I should tell her, but I'm scared. What if she hates me for not telling her sooner? What if she decides to run away from us and join Pitch instead? How has she not known? How does Jaime fit into all this? How come he never told her anything?'_

**_Because he doesn't know. . ._**

She thought about this as her subconscious told her this. _'That's right, Jaime doesn't know a lot about our World. Even though its similar to his, he doesn't understand the fine print.' _She nodded her head in understanding. Of course, everything was fitting together in her mind now, it all made SENSE!

She flew a little faster towards her Palace, but her mind was still clouded. _'But will she still be mad at me?' _That was the most important question. Tooth already had her answer, but just didn't choose to accept it. Who would? Everyone wants the truth, but when the time comes they don't wanna hear.

" . . .Its only right. . ." She said as the Tooth Palace came into her sights.

* * *

"Hey David." Avery smiled. She walked towards her friends as he put on his glove. He turned to her and smiled.

"Hey Avie." He said, using her nickname. Avery grabbed a baseball bat from off the grassy ground and headed to the middle of the field.

"Okay David, I'm ready!" She said, smirking. When she was younger, Jaime used to always teach her how to play baseball. Her mom told her to just focus on her studies, but her grandpa wanted her to have fun. Her mom told her that her father died before Avery was even born, so he couldn't teach her.

David grabbed a baseball from a clear bag he brought that held millions of them, and thew one straight at her. She readied her bat, glared at the ball, and swung as it came within her reach. The two watched as the ball flew out away from them, away from the field and towards a man who was innocently walking near the hotel. The ball hit him straight in his face and he fell to the ground, cursing.

"OWW! WHAT THE F*CK?!" He yelled. Avery's eyes widened.

"SORRY!" She yelled, but the man didn't seem to hear her. When she said it again, he still didn't respond and instead walked away, so she assumed he was just ignoring her. "Ugh! People are so RUDE!" She yelled, hoping he heard her.

"What do you mean?" David asked as the two switched positions. Now it was his turn to bat and her turn to pitch.

"Well, everyone just ignores me! It's _very _rude and I'm sick of it!" She said, angrily. David rose an eye brow and readied his bat.

"What?" He asked again, seeing if he heard her right. She rolled her eyes, frustrated already.

"Even when I was younger, people would ignore me and act like I didn't exist! I HATE it! I just want to be known and seen throughout the world! That's why I don't have any friends! I've only had a _few _people be nice and talk to me! The only friends I _ever _had was the Guardians!" She covered her mouth.

_'Oh no! I just told David that the Guardians exist! Will North know, will I be punished? Oh my God!' _She thought as she panicked, fearing what would happen now that she gave the Guardians existence away.

". . .You. . .you don't know. . .?" He asked, staring at her with pity. She glared again, not liking the fact of being left out on something.

"Know what?" She hadn't expected this response. Was there something her mom had left out when she was homeschooled? Was there something Jaime didn't tell her? Was there something the _Guardians _didn't tell her?! What happened?!

She threw the ball towards his bat quickly, still wanting to finish their mini game. "Avie. . .we're dead."

And he swung, causing the ball to shoot back towards her and knock her out.

* * *

_**Wolfie: SECRETS OUT! **_

_**Avery: I DIDN'T KNOW?!**_

_**Wolfie: Also, it's been a couple of weeks since the Guardians have split up now. I made a HUGE time skip. It's about 3 weeks since the Guardians last saw each other. Avery checked several different places for Pitch, she really did, but she though a short break was in order and took a vacation at Hawaii. **_

_**And no, she didn't know that she was dead this whole time. **_

_**I sometimes think People forget the fact that the Guardians are spirits. Meaning they're dead. Not to be creepy or realistic, lol, but it's the truth. More will be explained in the next chapter about this.**_

_**And SORRY FOR THE WAIT!**_

_***REVIEW + FOLLOW + FAVORITE = MORE CHAPTERS***_


	9. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!

_**WOLFIE:**__** Okay. Yes, we all love RoTG, I mean who doesn't? That was part of the many reasons I created this story. And yes, Jack Frost is still an attractive character to me. However, this story is going nowhere. Yes, my Oc is awesome af. (xD), but I'm not good at Oc stories, nor do I rarely read them. **_

_**So why make one? **_

_**'Cause I thought it was cool? No. Because I just loved Jack Frost so much, I wanted him to be paired up with my Oc. I was excited and when an idea pops into my head, I need**_**_to feed it. However, this idea if full now. I wrote the story, finished up to where the idea ran out of space, and now. . .I'm stuck. I haven't updated this because ideas wouldn't occur to me anymore. It's hard and it hurts to Writer's Block. _**

**_Moral: I need to stop writing stories that I've only given one or two thoughts about._**

**_So, it's up to you, the reader who should not have to endure this torture. You, peeps, are probably not even reading this anymore 'cause of how late I update. Ha!_**

**_So. . . I'M DELETING THIS STORY!_**

**_I just wanted you guys to know before I do it. You know, 'cause some of you might say "What the heck? Why'd she do that?" or even "Thank God, that story sucked." Either way, I thought you guys had a right to know. :3_**

**_I STILL LOVE YOU, AND I ALWAYS WILL!_**


End file.
